


Layag

by baekkiefiedyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Archer - Freeform, Basketball, M/M, UAAP, Volleyball, tiger - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkiefiedyeol/pseuds/baekkiefiedyeol
Summary: Isa ang ChanBaek sa biggest UAAP ship ng generation kahit wala naman masyadong ganaps na nangyari. Nabulabog lang ang mga fans nang mag tweet si Chanyeol, five years after graduation, ng picture nila ni Baekhyun together, with the caption,“‘Di pa naman too late para lumayag, diba?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. 🍲 🍚

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried. I’m not a good writer, pero I hope you like it? HAHAHA. Read well, this will be the first part.

“Baekhyun, saan ka na ba bobita ka? Hala, bakla ‘di tayo hihintayin ng party para magsimula, huy!” talak ni Jongdae for the nth time this day dahil as usual, late nanaman ang favourite bida bida nang taon na si Baekhyun.

“Oi, tangina, eto na. Halos ipalamon ko na nga sa client ko yung floor plan na ginawa ko kasi ambagal niyang magsalita eh, ganon ba talaga pag laking mayaman?”

“Aba, malay ko eh hampaslupa lang din naman ako, pero gago! ‘Di ka nga nagjojoke na andyan ka na, nakikita ko na yung sasakyan mo, beh!”

And in no time, nagpark na nga si Baekhyun sa harap ni Jongdae. Pinatay niya ang makina ng sasakyan at siniguradong lock ito. Mahirap na, nandito pa naman ang mga beloved treasures niya, a.k.a. mga designs na ginawa niya.

“Ay, akala ko ba mabagal magsalita yung client. Baka naman na late ka dahil nagpaganda ka masyado?” Komento ni Jongdae habang nagbebeso sa kaibigan.

“Medj, baka naman may mabingwit akong borta dito, jusko. Pero seryoso naman yung client na mabagal.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nagsimula na silang maglakad papuntang entrance ng hotel.

Naimbitahan silang dalawa sa annual Preview ball na dinadaluhan ng iba’t-ibang influencers sa bansa. Mahigit limang taon na rin silang suki sa party na ‘to, dahil since college days ay naiimbitahan na sila.

Pareho kasi silang sikat noong college days dahil sa paglalaro nila ng volleyball sa UAAP. Not to mention, si Baekhyun ang tinawag na El Kapitan noong last playing year niya since nabitbit niya sa finals ang team.

Buong playing year ni Baekhyun ay siya ang seasons MVP. Maliit man compared sa ibang players, as a wing spiker, talon ang naging puhunan niya.

After college, naglaro ulit si Baekhyun ng isang taon, bago niya naisipang mag retiro na sa sport. ‘Di tulad ni Jongdae na hanggang ngayon ay naglalaro pa rin as a setter sa isang pro-league team na mostly composed ng mga teammates din nila from college and is coached by their college head coach.

Naging busy na si Baekhyun sa pagiging architect niya sa firm ng pamilya nila. ‘Di pa rin naman siya nawala sa mata ng masa, as he was still invited in this kind of events.

Pagpasok nila sa venue, nakita agad nila ang ibang sikat na mga personalidad na kanya-kanyang nagchichika sa gilid. May mga artista, youtuber, media personnel, kapwa atleta at iba pang mga influencer sa social media.

“Oy, El Kapitan!” Napalingon si Baekhyun, dahil sino pa ba ang tatawaging El Kapitan kundi siya?

“King Archer!” Tawag pabalik ni Baekhyun at yinakap ito.

Oh Sehun, formercaptain ng Basketball Team ng La Salle at ang King Archer ng DLSU. Dahil siguro sa dalas nilang magkasalubong sa Razon (gym/indoor court sa DLSU), ay naging close na sila dahil natural na friendly si Sehun.

“Ingay mo naman, Sehun! Parang ‘di kayo nagkikita sa BGC tuwing inuman night ah!” Tukso ni Jongdae na ikinatawa naman ni Baekhyun.

“Sus, Kuya Dae, miss mo lang ako eh. ‘Di ka na kasi nakakaattend ng inuman nights dahil bantay sarado ka na ni PT Minseok, magsama kayo ni Jongin!” Ganti ni Sehun na agad namang pinitik ni Jongdae sa tenga kaya napaaray ito.

Jowa kasi ni Jongdae ngayon yung dating physical therapist ng green spikers (men’s volleyball team) at ng green archers (men’s basketball team), kaya parating tengga sa bahay si Jongdae kapag walang training, dahil mas pipiliin niya nang makipaglandian sa jowa kesa umattend ng inuman nights.

Dumating na rin si Jongin na dating teammate ni Sehun at yung jowa nitong si Kyungsoo, na college friend and current PT sa team nina Jongdae sa pro-league.

“Uy, Kuya B. Nabalitaan mo na bang aattend si King Tiger ngayon?” Simula ni Jongin pagkatapos nilang mag bro hug ni Baekhyun.

“Ha? Oh? You mean the Chan to the ChanBaek?”

“Gago ka Dae!”

Natawa naman lahat sa sagutan ni Jongdae at Baekhyun dahil halatang hiyang-hiya si Baekhyun dahil napalakas ata yung sabi ni Jongdae.

Park Chanyeol, king tiger ng UST. Halimaw yun sa court, lalo na pag umatake na siya inside the paint. Naging MVP ito for three-consecutive playing years dahil sa euro-step techniques niya.

Magkaibigan sila nina Sehun at Jongin at mag ka team din noong high school, kaya nga lang yung dalawa ay napunta sa La Salle, at siya naman ay sa USTe.

Pero that’s not the important part here, dahil ano namang kinalaman niya kay Baekhyun, diba?

Oh well, siya lang naman yung walang kamatayang shiniship kay Baekhyun noong college.

It started noong, nag tweet si Baek while watching men’s basketball finals on tv, may training kasi sila kaya ‘di siya nakanood ng live.

“galing-galing naman @real_pcy” na nagpatampo pa nga kay Sehun dahil it was DLSU vs. UST for finals, tapos Baekhyun’s supporting the kalaban.

That night, nag reply pa si Chanyeol nang, “thanks lodi :)) @byunbaeked” na casual lang ni like ni Baekhyun, pero nagpa intriga sa fans.

And some fans started shipping them, na di naman nila pinansin. Nahiya pa nga si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil baka maging uncomfortable ito since they’re both guys, and they’re shipped.

And siguro naging unspoken rule na rin siguro sa kanilang dalawa na wag na lang mag-interact para walang issue.

Nagkikita naman sila ni Chanyeol, sa mga events ng UAAP, prescons pag opening ng season, or even parties like this, pero zero interaction.

Walang nakuha yung shippers sa kanila, pictures, tweets, none. Hanggang sa grumaduate na lang silang dalawa at nag boom yung career ni Chanyeol internationally. Nakalimutan na rin siguro yung ship and nag move-on na lang rin lahat, except kay Jongdae.

“Pero seryoso nga, kakauwi niya lang last week and for sure nandito yun ngayon since sabi niya saakin nung nakaraan, pupunta raw siya.” Paliwanag ni Jongin na tinanguan lang ng lahat.

Nagpaalam munang kumuha ng drinks si Baekhyun at sinamahan naman siya ni Kyungsoo since kukuha raw siya ng tubig.

“Hindi ka na talaga babalik sa paglalaro, Baek?” Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pagkuha ng mga baso nang marinig niya ang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, sa tanong ko ha? Miss ka lang talaga naming makita sa court.” Nakangising sabi ni Kyungsoo habang diretso ang tingin sa kanya.

“Alam mo naman yung nangyari Kyung, diba?” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti ng maliit.

“Pero maayos naman na yung tuhod mo diba? Sabi ni Kuya Min, maayos naman daw yung naging therapy mo-“

“Ayoko nang maglaro eh, kaya imposible na siguro.” Pagputol ni Baekhyun sa sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, na naintindihan naman ng huli, at hindi na lamang tinuloy ang usapan.

Bumalik sila sa table nila kanina, at nakitang may nakaupong bagong mukha sa table. Naka brush up ang buhok nito, habang nakasuot ng white button down at grey lacks. Malayo sa usual porma nitong basketball geers.

“Nandito na pala kayo! Chanyeol Park, kilala niyo naman na siguro siya diba?” Pakilala ni Sehun kay Chanyeol, na agad namang tumayo para kamayan si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

Nagpunas pa ang dalawa ng kamay dahil nga nabasa nung lamig ng drinks na kinuha nila.

Unang kinamayan si Kyungsoo, na umupo na agad sa tabi ni Jongin. Kinamayan naman agad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, at nagtitigan pa ang dalawa.

Tila nalunod si Baekhyun sa mata ni Chanyeol. ‘Di naman niya maideny na ‘di niya naging crush si Chanyeol noong college days, dahil nga napatweet pa siya, na naging rason ng pag ship sa kanila.

Mas naging gwapo si Chanyeol ngayon, dala na rin sigurong limang taon na ang nakalipas mula noong nagka balita siya tungkol dito. Masyado na rin kasi siyang nalunod sa pagiging arkitekto, na di niya na alam ang mga bali-balita sa mundo, lalo pa at nasa ibang bansa na si Chanyeol.

“’Di niyo naman sinabi na may layag na pala ulit yung ChanBaek?” Pagputol ni Sehun sa titigan nung dalawa na agad namang nahampas ni Baekhyun ng bag niya.

“Alam mo, yang bunganga mo Sehun, wala sa lugar!” buwelta ni Baekhyun na tinawanan naman ng lahat, including Chanyeol.

Nagsimula na ang party at naitawid naman nila ang usapan courtesy of Sehun and Jongdae na halos nag-away pa kung kaninong kuwento ang unang pakikinggan.

Parang magpapalamon na nga lang si Kyungsoo sa lupa dahil nakakahiya sa mga artistang nasa katabing table yung bibig nina Jongdae.

Napag-usapan din yung firm ng family ni Baekhyun at ang very stressful niyang trabaho, pati na rin yung career nina Sehun, Jongin at Chanyeol.

Natapos ang party at nagkumpulan na ang nagpapicture kay Chanyeol, sana all sikat.

“Alam mo Baek, nung sinabi mo kaninang may borta kang mabibingwit tonight, ‘di ako naniwala. Pero ngayon, naniniwala na ako.”

“Ha?”

“Wala. Sabi ko tara na, uwi na tayo, dahil ihahatid mo pa ako.” Tawa ni Jongdae at nagsimula nang mag ligpit ng gamit.

“Inamo talaga, Jongdae. Bayaran mo naman ako ng pang gas man lang!”

Nagpaalam na sina Baekhyun kina Sehun, Jongin at Kyungsoo, nang pigilan ni Sehun ni Baekhyun.

“Wait, lang Baek. Papapicture raw si Yeol sa’yo.”  
Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sinabing yun ni Sehun, kasi hello? Sino raw magpapapicture?

Pero naconfirm nga ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol ang magpapapicture nang makita niya itong papunta sa kanila.

“Sorry, natagalan. Kinausap pa kasi ako ni Mr. Pangilinan.” Mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol, na inassume ni Baekhyun na para sa kanya dahil parang siya man lang yung nakarinig.

“Ah, okay lang. Papapicture ka raw?” Alangang tanong ni Baekhyun dahil parang ang feeling niya naman ata, pero tinanguan lang siya ni Chanyeol at nag-abot na ito ng cellphone kay Sehun para makuhanan sila ng litrato.

“Reregaluhan ko lang sana shippers natin, ilang taon din silang walang nakuha eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at natawa naman si Baekhyun.

Nagtawanan silang dalawa roon dahil na realize nilang sobra ngang umasa yung fans noon, tapos poof, wala.

Umayos na sila, at ngumiti na sa camera. Marami nang nakatingin, since maraming co-athletes na rin ang lumapit dahil ngayon nga lang nakitang magkasama ang sikat na ship na ito.

“Yung pang love team na pose naman oh!” Gatong ni Jongdae na nagpatawa sa mga tao.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun noong umakbay sa kanya si Chanyeol. Natigilan siya ng konti pero nabalik din sa reality ng magbilang na si Sehun ulit. Inilagay niya na lang ang left hand niya sa likod ni Chanyeol at ngumiti ulit sa camera.

Kumuha pa sila ng ibang shots na naka wacky, candid at kung ano ano pang naisipan ni Jongdae.

“Thank you, Idol! Tag kita ha?” Pasasalamat ni Chanyeol na pinat pa yung balikat niya at nginitian niya ito.

“Sure sure, twitter ba?”

“Oo, haha. Sige, ingat umuwi ha? Catch up soon!”

‘Di inexpect ni Baekhyun na magiging ganoon ka friendly si Chanyeol sa kanya, pero tumango na lang din siya at sinundan na si Jongdae sa parking lot.

And later that night, narinig nga ni Baekhyun yung sunod-sunod na notifications sa cellphone niya. Nakita niyang tinag nga siya ni Chanyeol sa isang tweet, at sobrang dami na agad ng interactions sa tweet.

@real_pcy

‘Di pa naman too late para lumayag diba? @byunbaeked


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, here’s the second part!!! Rawr CHOSS

Naging usap-usapan na nga ang ChanBaek sa buong twitter world, dahil sa tweet na iyon ni Chanyeol.

Ni-like naman ito ni Baekhyun at nag reply pa ng simpleng, “pwede naman @real_pcy”, knowing na magugustuhan ito ng mga shippers.

Bawi na rin sa sobrang tagal na pag hopia nilang dalawa sa mga ito.

Nakisali na rin ang mga kaibigan nila sa twitter interactions, lalong lalo na si Jongdae na nirereplyan pa ang mga fans na nagtatanong about sa status nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Naisip nga ni Baekhyun na baka anak ni Kris Aquino si Jongdae dahilan kung bakit napakatalakera nito at kung ano ano na lang ang sinasabi.

One time, nagtanong ang isang fan sa twitter kung ano raw ang ‘real score’ ng ChanBaek, sinagot ba naman ni Jongdae ng “ay, ‘di na po naglalaro si Baekhyun kaya walang score”. Kung ‘di lang kaibigan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae ay baka dinisown niya na ito, matagal na.

Wala namang bago sa buhay ni Baekhyun, trabaho bahay lang din ang naging routine niya sa buong linggo, not until may nag dm sa kanya sa twitter— na ‘di niya inasahan.

@real_pcy  
Hi, Baek!  
Si Chanyeol ‘to, haha.

Nanatili ang message sa notification panel ni Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam pano magrereact dito. Wala namang rason para i-dm siya ni Chanyeol diba? Pero baka nag-iisip lang ng malala si Baekhyun, at baka mangangamusta lang naman ito.

@byunbaeked  
Uy, hi, King Tiger.  
Bakit? 

Pinanatiling simple ni Baekhyun ang message dahil ayaw naman niyang magtunog excited o kinakabahan. ‘Di naman kasi siya kinakabahan, pang-sampung redo lang naman ang ginawa niya sa message bago niya ito maisend, wala, hindi talaga.

Pinilit ni Baekhyun na bumalik sa mga ginagawa, pero mukhang mahirap ito sa kanya dahil panay ang tingin niya sa cellphone at halatang hinihintay ang ‘ping’ ng notifications niya. Mabuti nga at hindi ganoon kabigat ang mga gawain niya ngayon dahil tapos na ang deadlines niya kahapon. Tanging mga personal projects na lang ang ginagawa niya, at hindi na yoong mga project ng company.

Pagkarinig ng sound ng notification ay agad naibagsak ni Baekhyun ang lapis niya. Kinuha niya ang cellphone at agad na tinipa ang passcode, ‘di pa nga gumana ang touch id niya dahil sa namasa ang mga kamay niya dahil sa kaba.

Inopen niya ang twitter app at na disappoint dahil tangina, si Jongdae lang pala ang nag message, nanghihingi ng contact number dahil nabura niya raw lahat ng contacts dahil sa ‘di malamang dahilan.

Nainis si Baekhyun dahil kahit kailan ay nakaka-gago talaga ang timing ni Jongdae.

“Bakit ‘di na lang maging kasing accurate nung timing mo sa sets mo yung timing mo sa real life!” Mentally napasapo si Baekhyun sa noo niya, pero he began copying his phone number from his contacts, dahil ‘di niya memorised ito.

Bumalik siya sa twitter app at pumunta sa dms at nag compose na ng message kay Jongdae.

@byunbaeked  
09*********  
Kingina mo talaga kahit kailan!  
Pwede mo namang hingin yung number ko kay Kuya Min????!?!? Grrr.

Matapos ma send ay binitawan na ni Baekhyun ang cellphone. Tinignan niya ang wall clock sa opisina, at nakitang mag aalas sais na ng gabi. Als sais y media ang off nila kaya nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos ng gamit.

Chineck niya rin kung patay ba ang ilaw sa banyo niya at ni lock ang mga cabinet. May naglilinis naman ng mga opisina pagkatapos ng uwian, pero sinigurado pa rin ni Baekhyun na malinis ang workspace niya at hindi pakalat-kalat ang mga papel, para hindi accidenteng matapon ng mga janitor ang mga papers niya.

Narinig niyang tumunog ulit ang cellphone niya, kaya inopen niya ito.

@real_pcy  
Uh, sorry? Naistorbo ba kita?   
‘Di na kasi kami nakakapag-usap ni Kuya Min at nakakahiya naman kapag sa ibang tao ko pa hihingin yung number mo, yayayain lang naman sana kita mag dinner, haha.😅

“OMG OMG OMG, KIM JONGDAE PAHAMAK!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun nang makita niya na kay Chanyeol niya pala na send ang message na dapat para kay Jongdae. 

This time, actual na siyang napa face palm at hinilamos ang dalawang kamay sa mukha. Sobrang bobo naman nung move niyang yun dahil namura niya pa si Chanyeol. Ang lutong pa nung pa- ‘kingina’ niya kanina oh!

Agad niyang ni-replyan si Chanyeol, matapos niyang ma compose ang self niya.

Tama, Baekhyun. Dapat confident lang! Kahit ang bobo talaga, dapat confident pa rin, huhu.

@byunbaeked  
Oh my god, I am sorry! Para kay Jongdae dapat yun. Nakakahiya naman. 

Kinagat ni Baekhyun yung kuko niya, anxious dahil baka kung anong i-reply ni Chanyeol. Baka akalain nitong warfreak siya dahil namura niya nga ito. Totoong beastmode siya kapag nasa court dahil minsan nadadala ka naman talaga ng laro at ng crowd, pero sobrang layo ng off-court Baekhyun sa pagiging warfreak.

Sadyang nainis lang talaga siya kay Jongdae kanina dahil nga nag-eexpect siyang si Chanyeol na ang nag-message.

@real_pcy  
Hahaha, ah. Akala ko kasi nainis ka.😢

Oh please, kung pwede lang mag lumpasay si Baekhyun dahil sa ka cutan ni Chanyeol ay ginawa niya na. Pero on his own opinion, masyadong OA yun, kaya nevermind.

@byunbaeked  
No, no, huhu. Soooo, yung dinner?

Binawi na lang ni Baekhyun yung kahihiyan niya sa pag change ng topic. Buti na lang nasa tamang isip pa naman siya para makita na nag mention ng dinner si Chanyeol.

@real_pcy  
Ah, wala, wanna catch up over dinner? Kung available ka lang naman.

@byunbaeked  
Sure sure, when ba?

@real_pcy  
Send me your location, susunduin kita.

Hindi yun tanong, kaya medyo nag panic si Baekhyun. Chineck niya ang closet niya sa office kung may extrang damit ba siyang naitabi, at luckily meron.

Nireplyan niya muna si Chanyeol bago pumasok sa banyo para mag freshen up. Sinuot niya lang yung white extra shirt niyang galing UNIQLO at pinatungan lang ito ng isang casual vest niya, since bagay naman ito sa black slacks niya.

Nagpabango rin siya at ni-retouch ang light make-up niya. Nag lip gloss lang siya since ‘di rin naman siya sanay sa heavy na lip product.

At around 7 p.m. ay nag message na si Chanyeol na nasa may lobby na raw siya at sakto naman at pababa na ng elevator si Baekhyun.

Coding din kasi ngayong araw si Baekhyun kaya wala siyang sasakyang dala. 

Binati ni Baekhyun ang mga nadaanang mga empleyado, dahil kilala nga siyang anak ng may-ari ng kumpanya.

Sakto namang nakita niya ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol, which by the way sobrang accurate sa personality nito, na naka- hazard stop sa harap ng main entrance. 

Nang makita siya ay agad itong lumabas para salubungin siya at pagbuksan ng pinto. Nagpasalamat siya at tahimik nang naupo sa passenger’s seat.

“How’s your day? Sorry, baka busy ka and sobrang biglaan lang ng pag-aya ko.” Chanyeol said in attempt na mabasag yung awkwardness.

“Oo nga eh, nagulat ako na you dmed me.” Baekhyun said and the both of them chuckled.

“Are you alright with Conti’s? I’m craving for their Salmon Salpicao kasi.” Tanong ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded.

“Yes sure, I want to eat Chicken Ala Kiev din as Kyungsoo said it was good.” And this time si Chanyeol naman ang nag agree sa kanya.

Unti-unti nang nawasak ang awkwardness dahil nagsimula na silang mag-usap comfortably. Ang light kasing kausap ni Chanyeol at halatang maraming baon.

Napuna rin ni Baekhyun na ang ganda ng music choices ni Chanyeol dahil sa musikang tumtugtog sa speakers niya.

“Oh, I’m in love with the 90s songs eh. You see, I’m still using a cassette player here to play music dahil lang sa pagka old soul ko.”

Baekhyun noticed that and he was happy. Old soul din kasi siya and he even owned a tape recorder.

“Sayang nga lang dahil yung Ben&Ben songs walang casette version, mas vibe ko kasi ang ganoon kesa sa mp3 lang pag nag dadrive.” Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol and napangiti na lang si Baekhyun.

Nanonotice ni Baekhyun na sobrang open ni Chanyeol. Accidentally, nabasa niya kasi sa isang magazine na extrovert itong si Chanyeol and it shows!

Maya-maya pa ay nag park na si Chanyeol sa harap ng Conti’s at bumaba na sila sa sasakyan. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ng pintuan si Baekhyun at pumasok na sila sa restaurant.

Naglaway agad si Baekhyun dahil sa desserts na naka display dahil basically, dito naman talaga sikat ang resto.

They were led to a table for two and nag-order na sila. 

Maraming inorder si Chanyeol at hindi naman nagreklamo si Baekhyun. He thinks na sakto lang naman yun since malakas din talaga siyang kumain.

“Sooo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun.

“Can I save you number?” Sunod na tanong nito at itinaas pa ang cellphone.

“Ay, sure sure.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun dahil duh, Chanyeol Park na ang nanghihingi ng number niya, aayaw pa ba siya?

Aabutin na sana ni Baekhyun ang cellphone ni Chanyeol nang magsalita ito,

“Ah, Baek, no. What I mean is yung sa dm kanina? Is it your number? Can I save it?” 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at unti-unting umakyat ang dugo niya sa mukha. Bakit pinaalala pa kasi Chanyeol eh!

Narinig niyang tumawa si Chanyeol at tinignan niya ito ng masama.

“Hindi nga sadya eh!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nag pout pa.

Hindi niya napansin na napatigil din si Chanyeol at napahigpit ang kapit sa cellphone dahil sa sudden cute act, ngunit nabalik agad ito sa reality at tinawanan siya.

“I know, I know. Sorry na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at ‘di na napigilang abutin ang cheeks niya para pisilin.

“Aray naman! Makapisil King Tiger ha! Ano ako baby na pinanggigigilan!?”

“Oo.”

“Ah talaga?” Pikon na tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun.

“Baby ko.”

Natigilan naman si Baekhyun sa sinabing yun ni Chanyeol, at ang huli naman ay mas natawa sa reaction niya. Napasimangot na lang si Baekhyun dahil mukhang pinaglalaruan ata siya ni Chanyeol.

Nagliwanag lang ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang dumating na ang pagkain nila.

Nagsimula silang kumain at napansin ni Baekhyun na pinupuno ni Chanyeol ang plato niya ng pagkain. “Try mo ‘to, Baek,” which is okay lang naman kay Baekhyun since gusto niya naman.

“By the way, do you wanna watch my debut game on Saturday?”

“Oh, PBA?”

“Ah, yes. May extrang tickets ako rito and since I heard from Jongin na Kyungsoo’s watching, naisipan kong baka gusto mo rin. Sama mo si Jongdae if you want.”

Inabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang dalawang ticket sa Basketball match na sa Sabado nga gaganapin. Nabalitaan na rin niyang magka team sina Sehun, Chanyeol at Jongin dahil nga Chanyeol opted to play again here in the Philippines.

“Sure, I’ll be there.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at nginitian pa si Chanyeol. 

Tinago niya ang tickets sa wallet niya at bumalik sa pagkain.

Marami pa silang napag-usapan hanggang sa ihatid siya ni Chanyeol pauwi sa condo niya. 

“Thanks for tonight, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, sure, always, Chanyeol.”

Nagbeso pa sila and hinintay siya ni Chanyeol na makasakay sa elevator bago ito umalis.

Naligo agad siya at nag-ayos nang matulog. He checked his phone and saw that Jongdae sent him a message at may isang paparazzi article.

Jongdae  
Hoy bakla ka ng taon! ‘Di ka man lang nagsabi na totoo na pala yung sa inyo ni Park. Kala ko naman pang twitter serye lang!

Inopen naman agad ni Baekhyun ang link, and saw an article about him and Chanyeol.

May naka attach pang picture nilang dalawa na nagtatawanan sa Conti’s. The author of the article described it as a “cute date”.

Nairita si Baekhyun dahil nahihiya siya sa magiging reaction ni Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol Park yun, nililink sa kanya na isang laos na athlete? Nakakahiya naman.

In the middle of his battle against self thoughts tumunog ang cellphone niya at nakitang may nag text na unknown number pero inopen niya agad ito.

09*********  
Hi, Baek! Chanyeol here.  
Nakita mo ba yung article? They said nag date raw tayo. Are you bothered? Sorry ha.

He immediately replied saying he’s not bothered and it’s okay, kahit sobrang opposite naman nung na fefeel niya.

Chanyeol  
Oh, buti naman ‘di ka bothered. I would be so guilty if you say you are bothered by the date thing, samantalang ako kinikilig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game na!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry sa late update HAHAHAHA. Thank you for leaving comments, I really appreciate it! Thanks for the kudos also, enjoy reading!

It was only four in the afternoon, pero bihis na si Baekhyun. It is Saturday today, and inaya nga siya ni Chanyeol na manuod nang laro nito.

‘Di naman maalam si Baekhyun sa basketball, pero alam niya naman yung scoring, kaya feeling niya mag eenjoy naman siya lalo na at maglalaro si Chanyeol.

Noong college pa siya ay suki na rin siya ng mga basketball games. Madalas ay nabibigyan siya ng libreng ticket ng mga schoolmate niya sa La Salle o ‘di kaya ay ng mga PT nila. Malakas lang din talaga si Baekhyun sa management kaya parating nakakalibre.

Nagsuot si Baekhyun ng maroon tee, since red ang color ng team nila Chanyeol sa PBA. Ito na lang ang damit niyang pula maliban sa mga pa t-shirt ng mga politiko noong nakaraang election, kaya walang choice dahil ayaw niya namang magmukhang fan boy ni mayor.

Nag jeans na lang din siya at nagsuot ng white sneakers. ‘Di naman umuulan kaya malaya siyang makakapagsuot ng puti.

Mag-aalas cinco ng mag-text si Jongdae na malapit na sila sa condo ni Baek, kaya nagsimula na siyang mag check ng plugs at lock, at bumaba na sa lobby ng condo niya.

Nakita niya agad ang sasakyan ni Kuya Minseok, na coincidentally binigyan ni Kyungsoo ng ticket at nasama, kaya sumakay na agad siya sa backseat.

The ride was loud, as usual. Kinukulit kasi siya ni Jongdae kung anong special daw ba ang meron sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Wala namang maisagot si Baekhyun dahil, uhm, wala?

“Wala nga, kanina ko pa sinasabi sa’yo na nothing’s special! Catch up lang kami last time and he said na may extra ticket daw siya kaya binigay niya.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Baekhyun, skipping the part noong gabi na sinabi ni Chanyeol na kinilig siya dahil sa ‘date’ kuno nila ni Baekhyun, dahil ayaw niyang umasa si Jongdae na magkakajowa na ulit siya.

“Ay sus, deny pa eh. Lamo, mga tipong ganyan, ‘di na pinapakawalan yan. Faithful naman daw si Chanyeol sa mga partners niya from what I heard, kaya pasok na!” Sagot ni Jongdae na inirapan lang ni Baekhyun.

It is too early to say na may pag-asa silang dalawa.

At around five forty-five, nakarating na sila sa Araneta. Magsisimula ang game ng alas sais kaya nagmadali na sila.

Nadelay pa sila ng konti nang may mga sports fans na nagpa-autograph at nagpa-picture kay Jongdae dahil sa volleyball career niya.

Naunang pumasok si Minseok at Jongdae since sila na ang nag volunteer maghanap ng seats, samantalang si Baekhyun ay naiwan sa labas para bumili ng pagkain at para na rin hintayin si Kyungsoo.

Nakatayo lang si Baek sa linya at paminsan minsang nag cecellphone at tinitignan ang oras.

Plano sana niyang mag good luck kay Chanyeol in person, kaya ‘di niya ito tinext o minessage kanina. Kaya lang mukhang matatagalan pa siya rito dahil marami-rami ang bumibili ng pagkain.

‘Di kasi sanay si Baekhyun na walang kinakain habang nanonood kaya nag presinta na lang din siyang siya na ang bumili.

Maya-maya pa ay dumating na si Kyungsoo na may inasikaso raw kaya na late sa laro ng jowa. 

“Shuta, traffic kasi!” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo, explaining na dumagdag pa raw yung accidente sa may kanto kaya mas bumagal yung usad nang mga sasakyan. Nakasuot pa si Kyungsoo ng team shirt na probably ay may apelyido at jersey number ni Jongin sa likod. 

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman ganito si Kyungsoo, pero pag dating kay Jongin, nagiging cheesy din pala siya.

Nakabili na ng pagkain si Baekhyun kaya nagsimula na silang maglakad papasok ng arena. Nalaman niya rin kay Chanyeol na magkakatabi lang ang seats nilang apat at nasa may may unahan ito at malapit sa court mismo.

Habang naglalakad ay napansin ni Baekhyun na natanggal na pala ang sintas ng sapatos niya. Pinahawak niya muna kay Kyungsoo ang mga pagkain, which the latter willingly accepted.

Nagtatali si Baekhyun ng sintas nang ma ramdaman niyang may bumangga sa kanya habang lumuluhod siya, narinig niya pang napa gasp si Kyungsoo and the next thing he knew, nabasa na ang upper body niya dahil sa kung ano mang drink na dala nang bumangga sa kanya.

“Hala, sorry po!” Sabi nung bata na nakabunggo kay Baek.

Nabuhos niya rin kay Baekhyun ang Mang Juan niyang dala, pati na ang coke na nasa paper buo na dala niya.

Naghalo na tuloy ang amoy ng suka ng Mang Juan at nung Coke sa damit ni Baekhyun. Not to mention na basang basa pa ang likod at did niya since nasa may neck part nabuhos ng bata yung snacks.

“Okay, lang. Ingat na lang next time, darling okay?” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa bata na tumango naman sa kanya, halatang kinabahan ito kaya pinalampas na lang ni Baekhyun. Tinulungan naman ni Kyungsoo na kunin ang mga bits ng Mang Juan sa leeg ni Baekhyun.

Cute kasi yung bata kaya ang pety naman kapag pinagalitan pa ni Baek sa Araneta.

“Okay ka lang ba, Baek? Wala ka bang extrang shirt? Basang-basa ka na eh.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na pinupunasan siya ng wipes ngayon.

“Keri lang naman, Soo. Tara na, magsisimula na ang game.” Nginitian na lang ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan at nauna nang pumasok matapos niyang kunin ang pinahawakang pagkain kay Kyungsoo.

Pagkapasok ay agad na tinanong nina Jongdae kung anong nangyari.

“Wala, nabunggo lang ako ng bata sa may entrance. ‘Di naman big deal.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umupo na. 

Naramdaman niya ang lamig kaya medyo napa ngiwi siya dahil dinagdagan pa ito ng basa niyang shirt.

Nakita niyang nag shooshooting na ang mga players. Naka warmers pa rin sila and tatagal pa ito ng five minutes bago magsimula ang totoong laro. Nakita niya si Chanyeol na kausap sina Jongin habang nakapila para mag shoot, at nagulat siyang dumapo ang tingin nito sa kaniya.

Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol habang nagtititigan sila, para bang nagtatanong ito. Tinaasan din siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun dahil nga confused ito kung ano ang gustong iparating ni Chanyeol.

Maya-maya pa ay nakita niyang may binulkng si Chanyeol kina Jongin at tumakbo papuntang bench nila para kumuha ng towel.

Nagulat si Baekhyun habang sinusundan nang tingin si Chanyeol, dahil papunta ito sa puwento nila.

Saktong nasa may railing lang ang seat nina Baekhyun kaya mag-aabot sila ni Chanyeol kung sakaling lumapit siya.

Nagtitigan sila ulit habang naglalakad si Chanyeol papunta sa puwesto nila at sumenyas ito kay Baekhyun na sumandal sa railing dahil may sasabihin daw siya. Lumapit namAn si Baekhyun at ngayon ay magkaharap na silang dalawa.

Binigay ni Chanyeol ang towel kay Baekhyun at gulong-gulo naman ang huli kung bakit.

“Anong gagawin ko rito?” Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun, dahil masyadong malapit ang mukha nilang dalawa sa isa’t-isa.

“Anong nangyari? Bakit basa ang damit mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kaya sinabi naman ni Baekhyun na may nakabangga lang sa kanya.

Hindi niya alam kung tama ba ang pagkakakrinig niya pero narinig niyang nag -hiss si Chanyeol. Probably, bad trip ito?

Masinilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa tenga ni Baekhyun para mabulungan ito.

“Baek, your chest..” halos mahina na ang last word pero rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun iyon.

“What about it?”

“Bumabakat sa damit mo.”

Namula si Baekhyun dahil si Chanyeol pa talaga ang nagsabi sa kanya.

“Are you perhaps horn—“ napalayo agad si Baekhyun at tinakpan ang bibig ni Chanyeol dahil nakakahiya naman kapag may makarinig.

“No! Malamig lang talaga. Hindi ko napansin. Tsaka, lumayo ka nga. Ang baho ko tsaka ang sticky.” Reklamo ni Baekhyun at nag pout.

“Okay, okay. I-cover mo yung towel sa upper body mo if uncomfortable ka, meet me at the end of this railing, doon,” tinuro ni Chanyeol ang daan papuntang dug-out at walang sabi- sabing umalis papunta don sa tinuro niya.

Narinig pa nga niya ang coach nina Chanyeol na sumigaw if saan raw pupunta si Chanyeol, at ang tanging sagot nito ay “mabilis lang coach”.

Naguguluhan man ay sumunod na lang si Baekhyun, covering his upper body gamit ang towel, dahil na conscious siya bigla. 

Nakita niyang may kausap si Chanyeol na parang staff ata ng team at pagkakita ng una sa kanya ay hinatak siya papuntang dug-out.

Pamilyar naman si Baekhyun sa itsura ng dug-out since naglaro naman na siya rito sa Araneta before. Dito naman ginaganap ang UAAP noon kaya ‘di na ito bago sa kanya.

Binuksan ng staff ang dug-out ng team nina Chanyeol at pumasok silang dalawa roon.

Nakita niyang pumunta si Chanyeol sa mga gamit nito at may kinuhang red na shirt.

“Eto, mas malaki to sa’yo pero at least ‘di ka na lalamigin. You can’t shower since magsstart na ang game in a minute and I can’t leave you here.” Tinanguan naman siya ni Baekhyun, at dali-dali rin itong nagbihis sa cr ng dug-out.

Mabilis lang din ay nakalabas na si Baekhyun at dali-dali namang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang basang damit ni Baekhyun at hinanger iyon sa parang stall niya sa dug-out.

‘Di naman nakapag reklamo si Baek dahil nahatak na ulit siya ni Chanyeol at tumakbo na sila palabas papuntang court.

Nag wowork-out pa rin naman si Baekhyun kaya fortunately ay nakatakbo pa siya ng pareho sa pace ni Chanyeol nang ‘di natatalisod or napagod.

Paglabas nila ay saktong inaannounce na ang players nang team ni Chanyeol kaya tinulak na siya ni Baekhyun para pumunta sa court. Marami-rami na rin ang nakatingin sa banda nila dahil kasama nga niya si Chanyeol.

“Bilis na!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pinat ang likod ni Chanyeol.

“Laro muna ako, see you later!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol habang nag jojog papunta sa bench nila.

“GOODLUCK!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun at tinignan naman siya ni Chanyeol at nag wink pa ang mokong.

Napayuko naman si Baekhyun at namumulang bumalik sa upuan nilang magkakaibigan. Kulang na lang ng pasta dahil nagmukha na siyang tomato sauce, may spaghetti bolognese na sana.

“Ay, maharot!” Sigaw ni Jongdae na hinampas pa si Baekhyun.

“Grabe naman, Baek. Kayo na ba ni Chanyeol ha?” Gatong pa ni Kyungsoo na inirapan lang ni Baekhyun. ‘Di niya na lang pinansin ang mga kaibigan dahil nga wala naman siyang may isasagot.

“NUMBER 05, SEHUN OH!” Dumagundong ang sigaw nang announcer at tumakbo na si Sehun papunta sa court.

“SEHUN AMPANGET MO!” Sigaw ni Jongdae kaya nagtinginan ang mga tao sa gawi nila. Napansin pa nga ni Baekhyun ang mga fangirls ni Sehun na tinignan nang masama ni Jongdae. 

Narinig naman ni Sehun yun kaya tinignan niya na lang nang masama ang kaibigan at binelatan.

“Dae, alam mong mahal kita pero gusto ko na lang kalimutan na boyfriend kita kahit ngayon lang.” joke ni Minseok na kinurot naman ni Jongdae sa tagiliran.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay halos magtago na dahil sa kahihiyan na ginawa ni Jongdae. Nabalik lang siya sa pagiging casual viewer nang tawagin na si Jongin.

“AT NUMBER 13, JONGIN KIM.” Pumalakpak at nagsigawan naman ang lahat at tila narinig ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na nagmura sa tabi niya.

“Okay ka lang, Soo?” Tanong ni Baek.

“Ah, oo. Ang gwapo ni Jongin, Baek no? Wag mo na lang sabihin sa kanya na sinabi ko ‘to. Lalaki nanaman ulo ‘non kaya no thanks.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa naman ni Baekhyun. 

Natapos naman agad ang tawanan nila nang tawagin na rin si Chanyeol.

“FOR HIS PBA DEBUT, GIVE IT UP FOR NUMBER 27, CHANYEOL PARK!” 

Naging mas maingay pa ang coliseum at napapalakpak din si Baekhyun.

Halata sa mukha ni Chanyeol na masaya ito habang umaapir sa mga teammates, kaya napangiti si Baekhyun dito.

‘Di rin nagtagal ay nag jump ball na. At nakuha ng team ni Chanyeol ang possesion. 

Nahawakan agad ni Sehun ang bola na sakto ay nasa 3-point arc, kaya di na ito nagatubiling tumira. Pumasok ito kaya nagkaroon na agad ng 3-points ang team nila.

Maganda ang naging laban since ang orange side, which is ang kalaban, ay magagaling din. Mostly nang players ay kilala ni Baekhyun since most of them ay ka batch niya na sa UAAP or nakakasalamuha niya sa events noon.

Marami-rami na ring napuntos si Chanyeol dahil maganda ang assist ng whole team. May mga rookie sila na galing Ateneo at UP na magagaling din.

Umabot ng half-time at lamang nang lima sina Chanyeol. 

Nakaupo lang ang mga players sa benches nila at nagpapahinga habang nakikinig sa coaches. 

Samantalang sina Baekhyun naman ay todo lamon nang mga pagkaing binili kanina. Nagkukwentuhan na rin about sa life at tinawanan nila si Jongdae na tinatawag-tawag si Sehun at kinukulit kahit nasa court yung isa.

Tumatawa pa si Baek nang maghiyawan ang mga tao. Napatingala naman si Baekhyun sa screen at nakita ang sarili dahil nakatutok pala sa kanya ang camera. Hinanap niya naman ito at nag wave at ngumiti. Sumulpot pa si Jongdae sa tabi niya at nag peace sign. Ang pabibo talaga.

Since mostly UAAP players na rin nga ang naglalaro dito, most of the fans are UAAP fans too kaya kilala sila, kaya mas umingay.

Nahiya tuloy si Baekhyun dahil baka may mga crumbs pa siya sa mukha nong kinakain niyang tinapay. 

Bumalik na ang ballgame at mas naging agresibo si Chanyeol. 

Nakapuntos na ito ng mahigit sa bente ngayong game, courtesy na rin ng assists nina Jongin.

Manghang-mangha si Baekhyun dahil ang laking puntos na nung nagagawa ni Chanyeol.

“Park for three!” Sigaw nung announcer nang mag-tres pa si Chanyeol mula labas.

Unti-unti nang lumayo ang puntos at expected na noong nanalo sina Chanyeol, 80-67.

Natapos ang game at nagsitayuan na ang mgakakaibigan. Pumasok na rin ang players sa dug-out at nag-aya si Kyungsoo na sumunod doon.

Sakto namang naghihintay pala si Jongin sa kanila kaya nakapasok sila agad.

Nakita ni Baekhyun na kausap ni Chanyeol si Sehun sa labas ng mismong dug-out at napatingin ang mga ito nang dumating sila.

“OI SEHUN! Galing mo ha, kahit na noong na foul ka sobrang pikon mo!” Tukso ni Jongdae kay Sehun.

“Kuya Baek oh! Ang mean ni Kuya Dae!” Pagsusumbong naman ng isa na tinawanan lang ni Baekhyun at ginulo ang basang buhok ni Sehun dahil sa pawis.

“Congrats pala mga Idol!” Sabi ni Minseok at tinapik ang balikat nang tatlo.

“Kuya Min naman! Parang others!” 

Nagkuwentuhan pa sila ng konti nang magpaalam na sina Jongdae dahil may pupuntahan pa raw sila.

“Alis na kami. Baekhyun sasama ka ba saamin?”

“Ay, oo pala—“ sasagot na sana si Baekhyun nang oo nang pinutol siya ni Chanyeol.

“Baek’s going with me. Una na kayo, Dae. Ako na bahala sa kanya.” 

Ngumiti naman ng nakakaasar si Jongdae at hinatak na si Minseok paalis. Naguluhan naman si Baekhyun dahil ano pa ba ang gagawin ni Chanyeol sa kanya? Kilidnappin nanaman siya at papakainin ng madami?

Lumapit naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at bumulong ng “Hintayin mo ako diyan, magshoshower lang ako at magbibihis.” 

Tatango na sana si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang likod ng ulo niya at idinampi ang labi sa temple ni Baekhyun.

Pinisil pa niyo ang cheeks ni Baek na ngayon ay nakatingin sa kanya.

“Cute mo talaga, gusto na lang kitang ibahay.”

Pumasok na agad ito sa loob ng dug-out na tumatawa sa naiwang si Baekhyun na namumula at parang tuod ang gulat na gulat.

Delikado na ‘to. Yari ka, Byun Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread, huhu. Thank you!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the very very late update! Kakatapos lang ng exams ko, soooo, ayern. Do not expect from this chapter, sobrang pangit (lol i thinkkk) nito. Pero, well I hope you enjoy!!!

Nagpatuloy ang paglabas nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa mga sumunod pang mga araw.

Kung minsan ay pinupuntahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa opisina nito para kuliting lumabas para kumain. Minsan lunch, madalas dinner. ‘Di na rin nga madalas nagagamit ni Baekhyun ang sasakyan niya dahil sinusundo siya ni Chanyeol at hinahatid kapag wala itong training.

Naging maganda rin ang takbo ng laro ni Chanyeol sa PBA. Halos lahat ng laro ay siya ang most-scored.

Madalas ding nanonood si Baekhyun, pero may mga times din namang hindi siya nakakapunta dahil sa work things, gaya na lang ngayon.

“Kamusta naman diyan sa Bacolod, B?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakahiga na sa kama niya. Kauuwi niya lang galing evening training kaya nagpapahinga na siya.

Ka-face time naman niya ang ngayo’y nag-aayos ng gamit sa hotel room na si Baekhyun. Pinadala kasi siya ng papa niya para sa isang project sa Negros kaya nandito siya for a three day trip.

“Okay naman, masarap yung food.” Chanyeol chuckled dahil alam na alam niyang iyon ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun.

Sa mahigit isang buwan nilang pagkakaibigan, nalaman niyang sobrang lakas kumain ni Baekhyun. Hindi halata sa petite nitong katawan na akala mo hindi athlete noon.

“Miss na kita.” Banat ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay naka pout na sa camera kaya tinawanan naman siya ni Baekhyun.

“Yeol, really? Nag dinner tayo with friends kagabi! Huwag ka nga.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nagpatuloy sa pagtupi ng mga gamit para itago ang pamumula ng mukha niya.

“Eh, ‘di kita nasolo doon! Ang kulit pa ni Sehun, ‘di tuloy kita nakausap ng maayos.” Pagdadabog ni Chanyeol at napailing na lang si Baekhyun.

This.

Chanyeol was constantly sending this clues to Baekhyun, pero ayaw niyang mag-assume. Hanggat hindi sinasabi ni Chanyeol, ayaw niyang mag-assume. Paano kapag false hopes lang pala? Hopia, diba? 

Kaya as much as possible, iniisip na lang ni Baekhyun mabait lang talaga si Chanyeol. Oo, mabait lang.

“‘Di ka talaga makakapunta sa laro ko bukas?”

“I’m sorry, pero ‘di talaga. Bukas ng gabi pa ako makakauwi dyan kaya alanganin na.” Malungkot na nginitian ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

“Rival pa naman namin yung kalaban, sayang lang na wala ka. Wala akong inspirasyon.”

“Bola bola nanaman, Park ha!” Pag-iwas ni Baekhyun sa topic at tumayo na sa pag-kakaupo sa harap ng luggage niya.

“Seryoso nga, Baek. Sana nandoon ka.”

“I wish.”

Kinabukasab ay pumunta na si Baekhyun sa site kung saan itatayo ang project nila. Mabuti na lang at mabilis kausap ang client kaya hindi nahirapan si Baekhyun.

Tirik na tirik ang araw at mainit, pero wala namang choice si Baek kundi sumulong para tingnan ng maigi ang lugar.

At around 3 p.m. na natapos si Baekhyun kaya dumiretso na ang team niya sa isang restaurant para kumain ng late lunch.

Narinig niyang tumunog ang cellphone, at nakitang nag text pala si Chanyeol. Maroon na itong limang text naisend mula kanina na hindi napansin ni Baekhyun dahil busy siya.

Chanyeol  
Good morning, architect!  
Huwag papagod, ok?  
Uy, alam mo ba, kinakabahan ako sa laro mamaya. Gago ni Sehun tinutukso pa ako, pagalitan mo nga.  
Ayyy, busy ka ba? Sorry kulit ko na, hehe.  
Lunch na!!! 😡 (kung ‘di ka kumain i’ll go kwekkwek)

Natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil ang childish lang talaga minsan ni Chanyeol kahit ang laki niyang tao. Nag compose rin siya ng reply, para naman mapagaab ang loob ng lalaki. Kawawa naman yung baby, kinakabahan.

Baekhyun  
Hello, kakain pa lang ako ng lunch. Ang what’s with the kwek kwek???

Chanyeol  
Uy, bat late ka na kakain? Anyways, the emoji. It looks like kwek kwek kasi.😡

Baekhyun  
Ay gagi HAHAHAHA okayyyy  
Anyways good luck sa game! Wag mong pansinin si Sehun, makakatikim yan sakin pag balik ko dyan.

Chanyeol  
Final na ba? Di ka na aabot?

Baekhyun  
Hindi talaga eh, may pupuntahan pa ako after lunch then flight na. :(((

Chanyeol  
Aw, okay lang naman. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Ingat ha?

Baekhyun  
I will, sir. Play well, I’m rooting for you!

Nagpatuloy ang araw ni Baekhyun na hindi na halos nakakahawak ng phone. Marami rin kasi siyang kinausap na heads para sa project.

Inoopen niya lang ang phone para mag check ng oras and the rest wala na.

Bumalik siya sa hotel at around 6 p.m., naisipan niya at ng mga ka office na sa airport na lang kumain ng dinner dahil sobrang kulang na sila sa time. Alas otso y media ang flight nila pauwing Manila kaya kailangan na nilang magmadali.

Nag shower lang si Baekhyun at nag ayos na ng mga gamit. Di na ulit siya nag open ng phone until dumating sa airport dahil naaliw naman siya sa usapan ng mga kapwa architect.

Sumakay sila sa eroplano at nakatulog na agad si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang pagod. Mabuti na lang at Sunday bukas kaya makakapagpahinga pa siya.

Bumili na lang siya ng mga pasalubong sa airport, dahil wala na nga siyang oras. Naisip niya kasing mahilig si Chanyeol sa mga biscuit biscuit kaya bumili siya ng mga pastries na sikat sa Bacolod.

After an hour, nakababa na sila sa eroplano at agad namang sumakay sa shuttle. Mabilis ang naging gabi kay Baekhyun dahil naligo lang siya at natulog. ‘Di na kinaya ng katawan niya kaya nagpakalunod na lang siya sa panaginip niya.

Around 12 pm na nagising si Baek the next day at maganda ang tulog niya. Nag breakfast siya habang sumasayaw sayaw pa. 

Napansin niyang naka airplane mode pala ang phone niya dahil sa flight kagabi at hindi naka on ang wifi niya.

Inon niya ang wifi at kumonnect na agad at tila naging bomba yung cellphone niya dahil sa dami ng notif niya. Mostly it was from twitter, mayroon ding texts mula kay Jongdae, pero mas pinili niyang unahin yung sa twitter.

Mostly, mentions ang natanggap niya. Na mention siya sa isang tweet, which is Chanyeol’s.

@real_pcy

I’m okay guys! No need to worry much! Good night.❤️

Huh? Worry? Bakit?

Nag scroll pa si Baekhyun and most of the fans says kung nasaan na raw ba si Baek, kung ano raw masasabi ni Baek or something. Nakita naman ni Baekhyun ang isa pang tweet ni Chanyeol saying na “nasa work” and “probably nagpapahinga” pa raw si Baekhyun kaya wag nang istorbohim dahil sa mentions.

Mas lalong nalito si Baekhyun, dahil ano bang nangyari?

Next na inopen ni Baek ang message ni Jongdae and the moment he opened it ay ‘di na napigilang kumabog ng dibdib niya.

Jongdae  
Hey, Baek. Nakauwi ka na ba? I heard about Chanyeol’s injury, nakamusta mo na ba?

He checked his messages and nakita niyang hindi naman nagmessage si Chanyeol sa kanya. He immediately texted Sehun and asked for Chanyeol’s complete address dahil building lang ang alam niya, at hindi ang floor at unit.

Dala-dala ang pasalubong niyang mga biscuit, sumakay na siya sa sasakyan niya at nagdrive na papuntang condo ni Chanyeol.

Nagpapanic siya, maybe dahil guilty siya na hindi niya alam? Dahil hindi man lang siya nangamusta kagabi? Ang walang kwenta naman niyang kaibigan, isip niya.

Hindi nagtagal ay nakarating na siya sa condo ni Chanyeol. Buti na nga lang at ‘di na nagtanong si Sehun at kaagad nang binigay ang address.

Nag doorbell agad si Baekhyun at naghintay ng ilang minuto, pero walang bumukas dito.

Naghintay muli si Baekhyun habang tinatap na ang sapatos sa sahig.

Baka wala rito si Chanyeol? Baka nasa ospital pa dahil nga injured?

Halos tumulo na ang luha ni Baekhyun nang ma realise niya ito. Naalala niya yung times na na injure siya noon, tumagal din siya ng ilang araw sa ospital kaya baka nga nasa ospital pa si Chanyeol. ‘Di man lang niya muna tinanong si Sehun kung ano ba talaga ang nangyari.

He got his phone and starts dialing Chanyeol’s number na kaagad naman nitong sinagot.

“Baek?”

“Hey, saang hospital ka na confine? I’m at your doorstep and nag doorbell ako and walang bumukas dahil obviously baka nasa hospital ka. I’m going there right no—“

“Hey, hey, Baek, calm down.”

“How can you tell me to calm down, Chanyeol? You’re suffering from an injury tapos calm down? Where are you?” Baekhyun was already half yelling and hindi niya na namalayan na tumutulo na ang luha niya. Na frufrustrate siya because he’s overthinking things.

“No, stay there. I’m inside my condo. I’ll open the door for you.”

Maya-maya pa at bumukas na ang pintuan. Nagpupunas pa ng luha si Baekhyun when he saw Chanyeol with a sling sa right arm nito.

‘Di na niya napigilan ang saril at niyakap niya ito, of course minding the injured arm.

Humihikbi si Baekhyun sa leeg ni Chanyeol as the latter was so shock to even move. Mabuti na lang at natauhan ito kaya sinara niya na ang pintuan ng condo at dinala papasok si Baekhyun papunta sa living room. Nakayakap pa rin ito sa kanya, with his other hand clutching on a very crumpled plastic bag .

Iniupo niya si Baek sa couch and hugged him back for a good three minutes pa.

“Baek, stop crying, I’m okay, really.” Chanyeol whispered on top of Baekhyun’s head as he caresses his hair.

“Sprain lang talaga.”

Bigla namang humiwalay si Baekhyun sa kanya and looked into his eyes. Nakita niyang mugto na ang mga mata ni Baek. Nagulat naman siya nang bigla itong umiyak na parang bata habang nakatingala pa rin sa kanya.

“Akala ko major na!” Iyak pa rin nang iyak si Baekhyun kaya hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na tumawa. Nahampas tuloy siya ni Baekhyun sa dibdib na nagpalakas pa ng tawa niya.

Maya-maya pa ay kumalma na si Baekhyun at nag-sink in na rito ang kadramahan niyang ginawa. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa cuteness nito habang nakayuko at kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang pamumula ng tenga nito.

Nilapitan niya ulit ang architect at hinalikan ang temple nito, which became his habit after his first game.

“Why don’t you wash your face while I prepare something to drink, hm?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango naman si Baekhyun.

“Kaya mo?” Tanong ni Baek na tinanguan naman ni Chanyeol.

Sabay silang tumayo at itinuro ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang daan papunta sa banyo.

Naghilamos si Baekhyun sa lababo at tinignan ang sarili sa salamin. Napasapo siya sa mukha niya nang maalala nanaman niya ang ginawang pag-iyak. Nagpanic kasi talaga si Baekhyun, dahil well, nag-aalala siya kay Chanyeol.

“Baklaaaa, ang arte mo!” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili at ginulo pa ang buhok. Para siyang tanga ngayon na kinakausap ang sarili niya. Yumakap pa siya kay Chanyeol ha! Landi mo naman ghorl.

After several minutes ay lumabas na siya sa banyo. Nakita niya naman yung dala niyang snacks na nakabukas na sa coffee table katabi ng dalawang baso ng tubig. Well, Chanyeol can’t consume soft drinks and alam niya rin na sanay na si Baekhyun na hindi umiinom ng coke since dati rin itong volleyball player.

“Wow, so inassume mong sa’yo yang mga dala ko?” Pagbawi niya sa self niya at naupo na sa tabi ni Chanyeol sabay kuha ng isang pirasong piaya at inenspect ang injury ni Chanyeol.

“Eh, para kanino pa ba ‘to?” Tanong pabalik ni Chanyeol na kumakagat din ng hawak niyang piaya.

“Kina Sehun? Kasama mo naman sila sa practice diba? Katamad kasing mag drive papunta sa kanila.” Pagjojoke pa ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakahawak na sa cast ni Chanyeol.

“Baek, I told you, okay na nga yan. Bad landing lang, no fractured bones naman sabi ng doctor kagabi kaya don’t worry na. Maglalaro na nga ako next game ulit oh!” 

“Sure ka bang kaya mo? ‘Di na ba talaga masakit? Baka kailangan mo pang bumalik sa hospital, sasamahan kita-”

“Hey, okay na nga. Don’t stress yourself na, please?” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun na napa buntong hininga.

“May trauma ako sa injuries, okay? Sorry kung ang OA ko.” Sabi ni Bsekhyun na napa-upo ng maayos sa couch.

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“What do you wanna know?” Tanong pabalik ni Baekhyun at hindi na sure si Chanyeol kung gusto niya pa bang ituloy ang mga tanong na bumbagabag sa kanya.

“Everything. As much as possible lahat sana, pero if hindi ka comfortable, okay lang naman. Let’s just talk about other stuff. “ Pagbawi ni Chanyeol. Masyado kasi atang sensitive ang topic kay Baekhyun at baka maging uncomfortable ito at yun ang pinaka ayaw ni Chanyeol.

Nanatili silang tahimik for a few seconds. Tila naging ASMR sa pandinig ni Chanyeol ang bawat paglunok ng tubig ni Baekhyun. Nagulat na lang siya nang magsimula itong magkwento.

“First season yun sa pro-league after graduation. Sobrang daming expectations dahil grumaduate nga akong champion. Crucial game noon at inaasahan ako ng team. Noong moment na sinet na ni Jongdae yung bola saakin, na feel ko nang may mali. Hindi ko alam kung alin sa mga ginawa ko yung mali. Yung approach ba? Yung talon? And the next thing I know, nasa sahig na ako namimilipit sa sakit. Naipuntos ko pa yun, pero napuntusan naman ako, bigtime.” Sarkastikong natawa si Baekhyun sa sarili. Si Chanyeol naman ay nakikinig lang at naghintay na magpatuloy siya.

“Ang shit lang nung feeling na useless ka. Given na masakit yung injury, matagal din akong hindi nakalakad ng maayos. I’ve gone through therapy, sinabihan na akong I’m good to play again. Pero natakot ako.” Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na napatingin din sa kanya.

“Many people said na laos naman na ako, bakit pa raw babalik. Pag may past injury na raw, hindi na babalik yung dating laro, and natakot ako roon. Baka ma disappoint ko lang lahat ng nag eexpect. Yung team, coaches, fans, ayokong masira yung expectations nilang mapapalo ko gaya ng dati yung bola.” Tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun na agad namang pinahid ni Chanyeol.

Naging tahimik ulit sila hanggang sa basagin ni Chanyeol ang katahimikan.

“I-i actually expected you to come back, sa court.” Tiningnan naman siya ni Baekhyun nang may gulat dahil aware pala talaga si Chanyeol sa existence niya noon.

“You see, I liked you even before. I always watch your games kahit replays dahil naamaze ako tuwing naglalaro ka. You’re a walking passion, B. Yung tipong pagtingin ko sa’yo, masasabi kong ‘ah, mahal na mahal nito yung sport na nakagisnan na niya’,”

“Yeol,”

“Wait lang, let me speak, okay?” 

Tumango naman si Baekhyun kaya nagpatuloy si Chanyeol.

“And ayun, I like people who put effort on the things they love. Maraming taong ganon, I know, nagkataon lang na ikaw yung nagustuhan ko sa kanilang lahat.” Chanyeol chuckled and si Baekhyun naman namumula na lang. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay niya at diretso itong nakatingin sa mata niya.

“Hindi ako umamin dahil wala pa akong mapapatunayan sa’yo. Laking mayaman ka, and dakilang scholar lang naman ako sa USTe na nagkataong magaling mag basketball kaya nakapag-aral doon. And so, noong nag-offer na yung international league, kinuha ko na, wishing na sana hindi ka maagaw ng iba.”

“Ang lakas mo naman kay lord at ‘di ako nagka jowa after college!” Sigaw ni Baek na hinampas pa ang braso ni Chanyeol, na ngayon ay tumatawa na.

“Oh, bakit? Eto na nga diba? Patience yung tawag doon, B! Dadating yung tamang tao for you, well, andito na ako.” Napasimangot naman si Baekhyun doon kaya ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya dahil ang cuteeee.

“Panira ka ng speech eh, pero balik tayo. Andito na ako ngayon successful, and masaya akong nakilala kita ng mas maayos these past few months. Nalungkot ako noong nalaman kong hindi ka na naglaro ulit, and after hearing your reason, gusto kitang sabihang huwag nang matakot. Gusto kong alisin yung takot sa puso mo at sabihing nandito lang ako, hindi kita susukuan. If you fall again, wag na sana, I’ll be here. Hindi mo na kailangang mabuhay sa takot dahil andito ako.”

Nagtitigan lang sila roon. Baekhyun’s tearful ones against Chanyeol’s loving pair. 

Last time, Baekhyun said, konti na lang at mahuhulog na siya. Langya, konti lang naman hiningi niya, bakit siya binigyan ng marami pang rason para mahulog kay Chanyeol.

Unti-unting lumapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na hindi alam ang gagawin. Hulog na hulog na siya sa lalaking ito, kaya magpapakipot pa ba?

Ipinikit niya ang mga mata niya, which gave Chanyeol the signal to continue.

Maglalapat na ang mga labi nila nang,

“MOST INJURED PLAYER, GUMISING KA DIYAN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @baekkiefiedyeol  
> Leave comments pleaseee! HAHAHA THANK YOUUU


End file.
